


Wetter is Better

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Like Really Messy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr doesn't exactly know what's happening but Longarm does. He is only too happy to help him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetter is Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have been sick lately and frustrated by it and I needed to do something gross and completely self indulgent and a little outside of logic. Because of that I was a little to tired to proof read more than once so I imagine there are going to be some typos for which I sincerely apologize but them's the breaks.  
>  Also the title of this fic and I suppose the fic itself are somewhat dedicated to starscreamsswayinghips on Tumblr haha. Enjoy~!

“Are you- why are you on the floor? What is this?”

Blurr quivered in place, bowing his helm low to hide his face, but there was nothing he could do to mask his shame. The floor beneath him was soaked, and as he had been kneeling there for apparently some time the puddle had spread out to surround his knees and boots, the rubber of his wheels shiny and slick with lubricant. Blurr was clearly struggling for words, and yet he knew he must speak, try and explain himself.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry it isn’t what it looks like I swear I was just working like I always do but then, but you said, I can’t, _I don’t know what to do!”_

Longarm knelt beside him, tentatively placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blurr shivered noticeably, jerking but not quite trying to move away from his touch. Even his shoulder was scalding. A situation like that was, to say the least, unprecedented, but it was already apparent that his agent was leaking all over the closet and Blurr could hardly stand to exist as his Prime watched him pant open-mouthed at his proximity.

“Please, calm down. Tell me… tell me exactly what happened.”

He already knew what was happening, but he wasn’t supposed to. That kind of programming had been erased from Autobot systems for several generations now, or so he had thought. Blurr’s history was somewhat of a mystery to Longarm, but he knew that he was an off-world make and that could be enough to have let the tiny systems patch slip through. Either way it was clear enough that Blurr had no idea what was going on with his body, and that suited Longarm just fine.

“I’ve been- I’ve been feeling strange for a while but I didn’t want to say anything because it’s not like I’m hurt or anything serious like that but today it got very bad and very strong and I thought about going to Perceptor but it seemed kind of well I mean it’s embarrassing and I didn’t and I couldn’t but then it was too much and I came in here because I was thinking maybe I could will it away if I just had some space to ventilate but it got so much worse and I can’t- I can’t get up I…”

He trailed off, shifting with a pitiful moan as another tremor ran through him, and Longarm pretended not to notice the extra spill of fluid down his thighs, the way his interface panel was struggling just to stay on and each time he lost the fight a bit more lubricant escaped from behind it. The scent was strong, stronger than Blurr, or any other Autobot, could ever really know. Longarm shifted into a more comfortable position on his knees and used the sway of his frame as an excuse to lean in close, just briefly, beside Blurr’s neck, slick with condensation as the humid air of the closet clung to his frame, and breathes in deeply the sharp tang of his arousal.

“I understand. Do not be embarrassed Blurr, it’s… it’s something normal.”

He should be just as mortified as Blurr, he realized, twisting his hands and stuttering his speech a bit as he rubbing soothing circles against the agent’s back. He knew it only served to drive Blurr further to distraction and reveled in the minute fluxuations in the electrical charge flowing through the plating in his hand.

“How can this be in any way shape or form normal!”

Blurr’s vocalizer spat static as he fought not to break down completely, grasping his boss’s other hand between his own and, in a moment of true shameless panic, brought it to his stomach.

“I-I-I’m burning inside!”

The admission was almost a sob, and Longarm could feel now, acutely, the violent churn of his inner components, thin plating but a mere few inches of metal between his sensory net and Blurr’s broiling gestation tank. An Autobot shouldn’t know, wouldn’t have the capacity to feel that, but Longarm did and he had to suppress a small smile.

“Oh, Blurr,” he said, voice raw with emotion, “it’s okay. You’re alright. You- you’re in heat, Blurr.”

Optics wide, Blurr, for once, didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t, I don’t understand.”

“I know. You wouldn’t. It’s… a very old program; they don’t use it on Cybertron anymore. In fact I’m not entirely sure how you even h-have it.”

Though outwardly he was immediately regretful for having said so, internally Longarm could not help but perk a bit as his words and had the intended effect and Blurr dropped right back into panic.

“How do I stop it! What do I do! I can’t go back to work like this, I can’t leave this, this mess, I just-!”

He surged, another pulse of need making his valve ache, and without warning or pretext he threw himself into Longarm’s surprised embrace.

“Oh please,” his vice was barely a mumble from where his lips latched to Longarm’s wide neck, “oh please help me Sir please I-I feel like I’m dying.”

His hands still clutched tight around Longarm’s on his belly, shaking.

This was probably a breach of almost every ethics protocol in the book. It most definitely was something that could potentially get them both fired. But here was Blurr, a sopping mess practically in his lap, and Longarm could only sigh in assent.

“Of course, agent Blurr, anything to help you.”

But his tone, even with all his careful schooling, had grown deeper, and Blurr grasped his shoulders in want, gasping. There was no need for any more words, although Blurr was still mumbling against him. Longarm slid his hand down, bold and rough, palming the dripping panel between Blurr’s legs without shame.

“S-siiiIIIIR!”

Only a touch could have done it, and his panels parted for good, wet and sticky. His valve was swollen almost painfully, the black mesh a deep dark hue against his palm. Blurr could only just stifle his wail as Longarm immediately ground against him, fingers dragging hard back and forth along his cleft. His external node was equally begging for attention and Longarm stretching his other arm from behind Blurr’s back to pinch it, making his agent squeal.

“After this, will it- will it?”

Blurr could not even finish his question, hips jumping up and Longarm rubbed against him harder and harder. Just the contact alone made him dizzy, and somehow they managed to maneuver around each other until Blurr was practically in his lap, back to chest. Longarm pulled his hand away from Blurr’s nub a moment to wrap his arm around one of Blurr’s thighs, spreading him wider for better access. Blurr was mortified but it only burned him hotter.

“This should help,” he said, reapplying pressure to Blurr’s external node, “enough to get you cleaned up and sent home for a little sick leave. I’ll take care of everything I-I promise.”

Blurr squirmed, biting the back of his hand to soften the impact of his high pitched enthusiasm.

Digging the tips of two fingers into his valve, Longarm teased at the springy mesh, lavishing attention on his nub. He tugged on it gently, stroking along the connecting lines into the deeper sensory net and occasionally pinching just hard enough to make the agent writhe against him. His aft was pushing down into Longarm’s crotch, not enough to prove as a distraction but certainly a nice enough bonus.

“if you keep- if you keep doing that,” Blurr begged as Longarm’s fingers wriggled deeper, raking across the internal nodes and making his calipers ripple, “I’m going to, I’m going to cum, I’m gonna, Sir-SIR I’m going to cum!”

He repeated some variation of the phrase several times before he actually overloaded, but when he did it was no less impressive for all his attempts to control himself. his heels, curled back beside Longarm’s thighs, dug into the ground, hips lifting up as he shrieked into his hand, and Longarm plunged his fingers in as deeply and quickly as he could just in time for Blurr to jolt again, a rush of fluid bursting out around his fingers.

“Ahh- _haaah!”_

His moan was shaky and desperate and till hinged with need and Longarm did not pause in his touches, pulling his fingers out to rub circular paths along his valve lips. Blurr was absolutely, bizarrely wet, a level of lubrication higher than Longarm had ever dealt with at work. It made sense, each unique system requiring its own peculiarities, but it made things no less exciting and certainly filthier. His own spike, the false one Longarm used, was warming behind his panel, pressuring slowly as he let himself ease into the rhythm of Blurr’s frantic pleasure. Still, it was not time, not quite.

Fingers working in tandem, he increased his pace, the hand rubbing his valve stopping ever so often to spread him, running his middle fingers down across his opening a few times before continuing their rounds. It was maddening and Blurr struggled as if to escape but without trying, throwing his helm back to sloppily mouth Longarm’s cheek and jaw and the guard around his mouth (the guard made of his interwoven antenna, rich with delicate sensory material lighting up at the attention) in between bouts of desperate please and praise.

“Oh Sir oh _Sir_ this is too much I’m too hot I’m going to combust or melt I think I think I’m going to explode Sir I I I you’re so good at this I’ve always thought you were handsome so handsome Sir and I never would have said it because I know it’s inappropriate and wrong but it’s true I think that and I want you and I need it oh oh no Sir no it’s it’s building up I-!”

He grasped at Longarm’s wrist as though trying to stop him, embarrassment wringing his features, but it was too late and electric crackles were already shooting down his spinal strut as another great burst of charge threw him through an explosive overload. This time Longarm made an effort to pull him apart at just the right moment and, in an even greater burst than before, Blurr contracted harshly, a hot jet of lubricant splattering out across the flooring. Longarm squeezed his nub and the first burst of fluid was followed by another, smaller one, hot enough to make steam rise from the puddles it created.

“Oh, Primus,” Blurr shook, I-I-I’m sorry Sir I’m sorry I’m so-!”

“You’re making such a mess.”

Longarm’s voice was deep and rumbling in his chest, as if drawn from some interior part of his very spark, and Blurr could do nothing but whine and dribble in his lap.

“Such a dirty thing you are.”

He screwed three fingers back inside Blurr as he spoke, scissoring them wide and openly humming at the lush squelch. He could see the straining of Blurr’s calipers as they tried to decide between closing around him or spreading wider, the blush of energon where the mesh was thinnest around the bulging interior nodes as they pulsed with the beat of his arousal.

“I’m sorry,” Blurr repeated, “I’m sorry!” but he needn’t be. Longarm was nothing less than thrilled.

“Shh, shh,” he said, moving to bite at Blurr’s crest even as he did so. Blurr cried and moaned and Longarm allowed himself the pleasure of leaving imprints of his little Autobot teeth behind in the soft metal. The act prompted and other harsh squeeze around his fingers as the slightest extra spill of lubricant drooled down between their thighs and it was enough.

Longarm released his spike and Blurr jumped like he’d been stung, squirming out of Longarm’s hand and onto the slippery surface of the flooring before him, turning to face his boss on all fours. The view of his face was wonderful, panting and hot and bright with arousal, his bio lighting a flared turquoise that played off the dark walls. Longarm spike was fat and ribbed and Blurr crawled right up to it, a drop of drool descending the corner of his lips as he nuzzled his face against Longarm’s thigh like a drunk.

“Sir can I may I can I please?”

“You don’t need to ask.”

Longarm cupped his helm lovingly and Blurr dove in, wrapping his lips around the bulbous head with a joyful whine. In his almost inebriated state Longarm had not expected Blurr would be capable of much but the moment Blurr relaxed his throat and _swallowed_ his entire spike in one go he realized he had been terribly, wonderfully wrong. Blurr was incredible at it, mouth both dexterous and capable, and he worked his tongue down the bottom of the shaft with more care and ingenuity than Longarm felt he had ever experienced. On top of that he was enthusiastic beyond belief, moaning and wriggling despite having no actual attention being paid to his own needs. Though his hips blocked most of the view, Longarm was just able to make out the strings of lubricant still working their way down between his thighs as he worked, bobbing his head up and down with quick efficiency.

He had to pull Blurr away before he came. It was too fast, too soon, and he needed to fulfil his purpose in engaging in this entire affair in the first place or he would go mad berating himself for the missed opportunity. He gripped Blurr by the shoulder, hard, and Blurr spun around instinctively, presenting himself with an ease his programming demanded. His hand wormed back between his thighs, slim fingers jittering as he spread himself open for Longarm’s gaze, and it was _more_ than enough.

Blurr nearly screamed when he was first breached, pressing his nasal ridge into the floor and not caring that his earlier discharge was smearing all over his faceplates. By now his spark felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest, the glass of which slid with a loud squeak as Longarm spared no time and rammed him hard, pushing him physically two and fro with the force of his hips. Longarm growled low under his breath and Blurr whined, like animals, mating on the dirty floor. As composed as he prided himself on being, the scent and the feeling and the dampness of the air around them was affecting Longarm far more than he’d ever admit to, optics sliding shut as he rumbled out a heady moan.

Though he was more than heated up, Blurr was tight around him, managing to ripple himself in just the right way to draw gasps and shudders from them both. The slickness too could be nothing but a blessing, the unnecessarily wild splashed of lubricant between them with each thrust as depraved and arousing as could be imagined. It was no wonder Longarm felt the heat in his belly beginning to harden so soon, the way Blurr was wailing.

 Somebody, if they were close enough, could probably hear them. While he had no real desire to be caught, the idea was somewhat titillating, and he purred something along that nature to his companion, who only clenched down harder, embarrassed and boiling in his plating. Really, it mattered very little; Longarm would have no trouble taking care of any problems that occurred after the fact. Right now he was more invested in making Blurr scream.  

He succeeded, and Blurr came once again, too enraptured to even worry about the high noise bouncing around the small enclosed walls. Longarm took the opportunity to bend over, leaning in as close as this form allowed and nipping along the back of Blurr’s neck and shoulder armor, gasping in one raw gulp of the rich flavor of his heat, only thickened as his lubricant continued to gush out in a final wave of overload. It was too much and he followed soon after, only able to smile as he emptied himself inside Blurr’s mess. He considered, just momentarily, pulling out before he was finished and painting Blurr’s backside with his transfluid, but, unfortunaty, the necessary secrecy of this meeting required them to at least have some capacity to clean themselves afterwards. What with Blurr’s pleasant quirk, it was highly unlikely they would be able to fully accomplish this as it was. At least they had some cover.

Blurr flopped over on his side, exhausted and uncaring for as long as he could afford to be. The length of his desires before he had been able to release them had been long and terrible and he felt as though the final expression of it had sucked the life from his piping.

“How are we going to deal with this?”

He gestured weakly with one had to the floor between them, a wicked plashet if he’d ever seen one. Longarm, almost equally bushed, sat back and whistled between his teeth.

“Carefully.”

 


End file.
